


headspace

by spearbinnies (orphan_account)



Series: my sweet boy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headspace, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Minho, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Minho, Smut, Subspace, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spearbinnies
Summary: first few months into the relationship minho finds out about his boyfriend's subspace unexpectedly
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: my sweet boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	headspace

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! new series?? haha this series will be wild. idk how this will do and how many stays will read this but i will try my best to update when I can. this part will start out at the beginning of minsung's relationship and in the next part i will fast forward it. anyways enjoy!
> 
> mot edited yet so im sorry for any mistakes :(

"How is it babe?" 

"its good.

"Is everything okay?" Minho reached across the table to grab his hand.

"Yeah just tired."

"That's not it jisung, please don't push me away right now, I know we aren't in the perfect state but I need you to talk to me,"

Jisung kept his head low and stared at his food, he took 2 bites at the most. "lets talk- after dinner min, just finish your food first." Jisung got up and walked away to their shared bedroom without an explanation. 

Minho sighed and he heard the shower from their shared bathroom in the bedroom. 

So much had been going on the past week and usually he would give jisung his space but he learned it wasnt always the best way to get through things alone. If not, it made things worse for jisung unlike minho always wanting his space when these things got to him. 

He felt bad. It was usually himself that would push sung away, not the other way around. He felt at fault. He no longer had an appetite. 

He got up and washed the few dishes and scraped away the wasted food. when he was done he immediately headed to their room. when opening the door it revealed his clean and wet boyfriend wrapped in a towel around his waist, searching for clothes. 

Min smiles seeing his boyfriend. He walks over to him and wraps his arms around his slim figure and nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent after just showering. He places a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry for pushing you baby, I'm just worried." rarely ever does minho have to apologize as he cant bring himself to do it most of the time. but its jisung. he learns from him. he is trying for him.

"No its not you." Jisung turned around to look minho in the eyes. he cupped the elder's face and gave him a little peck on the lips and gave him a small smile. 

"About earlier when you asked me about what was wrong, im just stressed about school and my anxiety is getting in the way. that's all." jisung felt so weak and vulnerable in front of minho. it was embarrassing. 

MInho grabbed jisung's hips, feeling the towel hanging around his boyfriend. He would be lying if said his boyfriend didn't look like the hottest man right now. He suddenly picked the younger yup, him letting out a loud shriek. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend so that he didn't fall and quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing weirdo?!" 

"Am I not allowed to pick my boyfriend up?" Minho raised his eyebrows and started tickling his hips. Jisung started giggling unconrtolably, holding onto his boyfriend for dear life trying not to fall.

"put me down jerk-" He giggled and wiggled around.

Minho put him down lightly. 

"what was that for dummie." sung pouted

"just trying to put my boyfriend in a better mood." Minho ruffled his wet hair. Jisung stuck his tongue out at him, 

"Get dressed cute ass." Minho tapped the younger's ass and went to change out of his pants and into a comfortable shirt and underwear.

When sung finished he set his eyes on his prey and tackled his boyfriend onto the bed so that now he was straddling him. He bent down and started tickling him back, minho was more sensitive than sung. He watched as his boyfriend squirmed and giggled under him. 

"c-cut it out sung-" He continued squirming. 

"Payback." sung bent down and gave minho a soft kiss. 

"thank you." jisung said after pulling back. 

"for what baby?" minho asked kind of concerned. he brought his hands to rest and the younger's hips. He messed with the material of his underwear while he was speaking.

"For putting up with me. We have only been dating for 2 months but you have helped me fix a lot of things wrong with me. I know neither of us were perfect going into this relationship but look where we are now. we still have our flaws. but I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." jisung ran his finger's in min's hair while he smiled up at him like an idiot. 

"com here." Minho pulled him down into a snuggly hug. 

"my sweet baby, I'm proud of you, of us. I know I'm stubborn and don't like opening up but I will try to be more careful with you." Minho spoke softly and rubbed the younger's back.

jisung whimpers at the name. Minho knows he loves that name. Jisung just hides in the elder's neck. 

"hey baby, you should get to sleep. you've had a long day." Minho tried to get him to sit up but just got a whine in return. He sighs and rubs slides his hands under his boyfriend's shirt. Jisung just shook his head no. 

"m not tired yet min." Jisung whispered against his neck.

"are you okay baby?" He asked the smaller figure curled on top of him.

"mhm." sung stayed still for a while occasionally wiggling on top of minho.

Minho just went along with the smaller boy. He was being clingy and loveable all the sudden but he wasn't complaining. He just kept rubbing circles under his shirt to keep jisung calm. 

He felt as if his boyfriend was slowly falling asleep on him. It wasn't a bad thing, he loved cuddling the younger. Until he felt small kisses on his neck and his heart fluttered and he got chills. minho sighed in relief as he felt his boyfriend place soft kisses all around his neck. After a minute, minho brought his lips to the smaller and kissed him softly as the younger lightly nipped on his lips. minho let out a small groan and deepened the kiss, pulling his boyfriend closer so that there was no space between the two bodies. sung pulled away and was panting while trying to catch his breathe.

"need you hyung." Jisung grinded down and let out a soft whine. 

"woah woah calm down baby boy, you're getting really needy." Reality hit minho like a bomb out of nowhere. he came to the realization that sungie had subspace. it took him this long to notice? he was a bit shocked but realized it was him who sent him into the headspace somehow. 

He flipped over so that jisung was now laying on his back. 

"you in there baby?" minho asked while rubbing his bare thighs.

"mhm."

"Listen to me baby, you're in your headspace right now. I cant do anything with you right now. I never knew you had a headspace baby boy. I know you are eager but we have to settle down and go to bed okay? we can talk tomorrow." minhp spoke sotly and only earned a whimper back. 

"come here." Minho went to lay down on the bed and brought jisung on top of him and let the smaller boy wrap around him. 

jisung started to already drift off. min knew he was tired. 

"sleepy baby." minho said as the younger nuzzled into minho's neck. not long after, minho fell asleep too.

-

In the morning Minho woke up first. it wasn't very early, it was only 9 am but it was early for jisung.

minho decided to make breakfast for them both since they had a long night. he had music on but not too loud and he was humming to the song while cooking, but not long after he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He jumped because wasn't expecting it, but turned around to see a sleepy boy still in his underwear and oversized t-shirt and messy hair. 

"good morning babyboy." Minho kissed his forehead then turned back around. He felt his boyfriend cling to him once again and hum. 

"Go sit down im almost finished." and so jisung did. minho watched his small boyfriend pad his feet over to the table and sit down.

once finished he brought the food to the table and watched his boyfriend's face light up at the sight of food. Minho laughed at the younger. 

"you still tired baby?" 

"mm a little bit."

"yeah, you were kind of out of it last night cutie."

jisung blushed as he remembered how he was acting. he was embarrassed. nobody had ever seen him like that until last night.

"i-m sorry- i didnt mean to slip-" jisung whispered and lowered.

"hey hey, dont apologize. i was just surprised. I dont mind. okay? so next time you are about to slip tell me sung."

"o-okay." Jisung nodded.

"come on lets go get dressed sleepy head." Minho pulled his boyfriend off the stool and dragged him to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be appreciated


End file.
